The Hurt and Love in Valentines Day
by dragonqueenc
Summary: Happy Valentines Day!


"I hate this stupid holiday." Mac said as he trekked to the sore to buy things for Valentines Day. He walked in and took a few minutes to buy gifts and walked out.

He walked into the park to get to the Super Robot. He passed a girl crying on a bench; he took no notice and continued on. He was almost to the Super Robot when he looked up with wide eyes and ran back to the girl on the bench.

He got there and she was still sitting there, crying. Holding what looked like old Valentines. He got closer and we see the girl's long dark dark brunette hair covering her face, but Mac seemed to know her.

"What's up Freak?" He asked the girl.

The girl lifted her head, her eyes all red and puffy and looked at him, tears streaming down her face.

"Go away Mac, I don't want to deal with you right now." She replied.

Mac sighed and sat down next to her.

"Look, Dragon. Sorry, let's pretend that I care what's bugging you. What's bugging you?" He asked.

Dragon looked down and the old valentines dropped from her hand. She got up and ran to the Super Robot. Mac got up to run after, but thought different. He picked up the Valentines cards and looked at them with wide eyes.

_Happy Valentines Day, _

_I know I'm not the best writer or expresser, but I just have to put the basics down. I love you, but you know that. So I'm going to quote a good writer. _

_"Did my heart love till now? forswear it, sight! For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night."_

_"Joy, gentle friends ! joy, and fresh days of love accompany your hearts !"_

_"The course of true love never did run smooth" _

_"For where thou art, there is the world itself, and where though art not, desolation" _

_"I can express no kinder sign of love, than this kind kiss" _

_"Love all, trust a few, do wrong to none" _

_"Love that well which thou must leave ere long" _

_"Upon thy cheek I lay this zealous kiss, as seal to the indenture of my love"_

_You're lucky I can Read and understand Shakespeare! _

_I love you Dragon,_

_Love me too, Brad._

Mac had heard about Brad, he betrayed Dragon and they may never understand why. Mac sighed, he knew Dragon could be a Prat…but she was his loyal friend.

He hurried to the Super Robot to see that it was decorated inside with red and hearts. Dragon was sitting alone in her chair, crying.

Mac approached her and awkwardly sideways hugged her.

One time, a guy said what special thing can you see in me. I still had my mutant looks, but Brad said,

"Sacred and sweet was all I saw in her, her Courage and strength is all I need. She is my other half, my soul mate, my love and partner."

He said he loved me, but why did he betray me?" She asked, looking up.

Mac looked back and opened and closed his mouth.

Dragon smiled and stood up. She wiped her tears off and brushed her cloths off.

"Look at me, I'm such a mess." She smiled at Mac, "Thanks."

Mac smiled back, "How about you confess your love to Matt and get the torture over with?" He asked innocently.

Dragon blushed and stammered, "I-I don't know what you're talking about!"

Mac chuckled and rolled his eyes.

* * *

Later the rest of the gang came in and were having their Valentines bash.

"Hey Nova? Wanna dance?" Sprx asked.

Nova laughed and grabbed his hand and they ran to the dance floor.

Dragon stood on the side lines with Estela. Matt snuck behind Dragon and held his hands over her eyes.

"Guess who?" He asked.

Dragon laughed and grabbed his hands and spun around.

"Wanna dance?" He asked.

Dragon looked at Mac who was standing next to Estela, smirking and nodding.

"Sure." She said and they hurried off to the dance floor.

"Their cute together," Estela said.

Mac nodded.

"Wanna…dance?" She asked.

Mac nodded, not realizing what he agreed to.

Estela grabbed him and they headed to the dance floor.

_Valentine treasures are people who  
have often crossed your mind,  
family, friends and others, too,  
who in your life have shined  
the warmth of love or a spark of light  
that makes you remember them;  
no matter how long since you've actually met,  
each one is a luminous gem  
who gleams and glows in your memory,  
bringing special pleasures,  
and that's why this Valentine comes to you:  
You're one of those sparkling treasures!_

_**Happy Valentines Day From Dragon and the Gang!**_


End file.
